


For Each Other's Sake

by yotsubanoclover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jumin Han's Route, Love, deep story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yotsubanoclover/pseuds/yotsubanoclover
Summary: What if MC stood up for Jumin and snapped at the RFA for making fun of him? [Jumin Route spoilers]





	For Each Other's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr about this exact matter and it inspired me to make a fic about it, too. I'll stand up for Jumin any day, any time :)  
> P.S. This doesn't mean I dislike or hate a particular character(s). I love all Mystic Messenger characters - this is just the fic version I made of that post I saw, with my own touch :) because really, if I could, I'd do the same in the game.

You’ve always been the one getting angry for him.

When the others made fun of him for expressing his feelings, you stood up for him. Like when Zen called you right after Jumin expressed his feelings about the whole ordeal with his father and the possible arranged marriage.

“Hey… it’s me Zen. Did you read the messages? Isn’t it so funny? What the hell did that guy write there?” Zen started laughing. Realizing what this whole phone call would be about, you decided to hold your tongue and let Zen say what he wanted to say first. Just maybe… you could be wrong. You _hoped_ you were wrong. “Is he exploring his soul or something? Why would he be so sentimental when we can all read it?”

Another hearty laughter came from the other side of the phone. Your heartbeat’s started to pace. “It was just so funny and gave me goosebumps… I just had to call you. Is he sick or something? Or maybe he’s become soft after talking to you so much? Well, sentimental is a better way to put it. You don’t think… is he going through puberty this late!?”

Your breathing becomes more ragged. “But even still, this is way too much.” Another laughter.

_Okay, that’s enough._

“Why would you tell me about all of this?”

He stopped short. “Well… Like I said, it was so funny that I-”

“You think that’s funny?” You exhaled, the feelings you’ve been holding in came surging in waves. “What’s wrong with expressing his feelings? Even Jumin must want to talk about his feelings at times.”

“Of course, of course. But did he have to give a whole spiel in the chatroom when we can all read it?” Zen still insisted.

“I don’t see how that’s wrong,” you held your ground, too, keeping your voice as level as possible. When inside, you’re already _burning_ . “It’s a _public_ chat room for the RFA; anyone can share what they want.”

Yet it didn’t seem like Zen was listening. “I knew that he doesn’t care what other people think… but I didn’t realize he’d write all those cringe worthy things there. Seriously… The chat room isn’t his diary!”

You gritted your teeth. “Well, the chat room isn’t your personal photo album, either.”

“Hey… are you getting angry at me? We were talking about that jerk…”

_Somewhere inside you, a threat snapped._

“ _Stop calling him a jerk!_ ” You screamed at him. “Can’t you see that he’s having a hard time? Again, what is wrong with expressing your feelings? The fact that he shared it in the RFA chat room means that _he trusts all of you_ . Enough to _rely_ on you. Yet this is how you treat him? No wonder he’s been refraining from showing his emotions all this time.”

“MC, listen-”

“No, _you_ listen!” Your chest is pounding so hard it hurts, but you know you had to let this out. Or you never would. “I’ve had enough of you guys making fun of Jumin being _honest_ with himself and his feelings! In his most vulnerable moments, when he _really_ _needed_ to rely on someone, you just had to make a whole joke out of it! Don’t you think this is why he’s been a ‘robot’ all this time? I wouldn’t show my emotions either if it means people get to make fun of me.”

“Look.” Zen’s started to panic. “I understand he’s having a hard time-”

“ _Then act like it_! What did you expect, calling me and laughing about this? Did you expect me to laugh with you? Did you expect that would make me think less of Jumin? Well, nice try, Zen…” You took a deep breath.

“ _Because this phone call tells me more about what kind of person you are, rather than him._ ” And you hung up.

You only told Jumin, who obviously couldn’t hear the phone call, about it now, the night after your wedding, as the two of you lie awake, cuddling on the bed. Jumin has one arm around you, while you lie your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. However, while he might not know about the phone call, he told you that he did read the chat room after that.

* * *

 **Zen:** Zen, the most perfect looking human in this world, has come here to take a break

after hours of script reading.

 **707:** And there, he found an old diary.

 **Zen:** Finding the initials JMH on the corner, he opens it.

 **707:** And he finds the diary of a boy full of emotions.

 **Zen:** The words were all blurry

 **707:** due to the tears he shed.

 **Zen:** It was so very touching.

 **707:** lol

 **Zen:** lolol

 **707:** lolololololol

_MC entered the chat room._

**MC:** I see the two of you have been having fun.

 **Zen:** Oh no…

 **707:** ( _Hello_ emoji)

 **707:** We did!!! Didn’t expect we would make a great combi, Zen.

 **Zen:** No, Seven. Stop.

 **707:** What? What do you mean?

 **MC:** Yeah… why not listen to your partner, Seven?

 **Zen:** MC, look… about earlier…

 **707:** What is this all about?

 **Zen:** I’m really sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it like that-

 **MC:** Hmm. I wonder.

 **707:** PLEASE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!!!

 **707:** ( _Sad_ emoji)

 **MC:** You tell him, Zen.

 **MC:** No, actually. I will gladly do the honors.

 **MC:** Did you all have something against Jumin? Or did he do something bad to you that he deserved to be treated like he’s not human who has feelings?

 **MC:** The way I see it, Jumin’s always ready to help everyone here. You need protection? He sent his people. You need a job? He gave you one. Need help with the authorities? He’s got your back. So why aren’t anyone returning the favors?

 **MC:** I’ve only been here for six days, but clearly there’s something wrong with the way your relationship works. Have you all ever stopped to consider what _he needs_?

 **MC:** He expressed his feelings in the chat room, where all of us can read it, is because he _needs_ his friends. The people he _trusts_. Because for once, instead of being relied on, he needs to _rely_ on you all. What’s so hard to understand about that?

 **MC:** He talks so much about Elizabeth because _unlike you all_ , she loves him unconditionally. She doesn’t laugh at him when he tells her his feelings. Nor does she make fun of it behind him.

 **MC:** Yet you make all kinds of joke about him being a robot, gay, or worse, androgynous. No wonder he’s never been honest with his feelings before.

 **MC:** Because if I were him, I wouldn’t either.

_MC left the chat room._

* * *

 “I never told you…” Jumin caresses your cheek, staring right into your eyes. “But thank you.”

“It’s nothing…” You blush. “I just thought they should know… They were in the wrong, not you. It’s only right that someone should have stood up for you. Besides… I only told them what I really felt.”

“Still… it made me happy.” He gives your forehead a kiss. “Thank you, my love.”

“How can you not get angry, though?” You look up at him. “They were so horrible! If I were you, I would definitely get angry.”

He smiles. “Didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t talking about me.”

“No… it’s alright. I didn’t - _don’t_ \- need to be angry.”

“Despite all the cruel things they said?”

He nods. “It’s alright… because instead, you got angry for me.”

You didn’t expect that; your heart literally skipped a beat. All of the things you thought you’d respond him with poofed away somewhere.

“I have you, who would stand up for me and get angry for me,” he continues, his smile unfaltering. “and that’s… for me, that’s more than enough.”

He looks so dazzling you have to look away, embarrassed. “W-well… you did the same for me before.”

“Did I?”

* * *

_“What do you think about Jumin Han’s sudden engagement, sir?”_

_“The way I see it… it seems like an effort to put out all the rumors about him being gay. A rich and capable man - maybe he really didn’t have an eye for women, thus confirming the rumors. I don’t see any reason why he should choose someone so_ plain _and_ ordinary _as Miss MC.”_

_The man on TV - some entertainment expert or whatever he called himself - is still talking, but the TV suddenly turns off. You look up and see Jumin with the remote; he doesn’t seem too happy._

_“Jumin!” you exclaim in surprise, rushing to his side to take his coat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in-”_

_Only one word escapes your fiance’s lips. “_ Unacceptable. _”_

_“Jumin...?” Without answering, he rushes to take his phone, even almost dropping it, and pushes several numbers, before putting it on his ear. “Jumin, what are you-”_

_You hear him mentioning the name of the television you network you’ve been watching just now. His breathing heavy between his words, like he’s holding on something. Like something’s about to explode. “I would like to talk with the man responsible to this_ unbelievable nonsense _you’re airing right at this very moment. Let me talk to him!”_

_The tone of his voice surprised you; this is only the second time you’ve heard him raise his voice, finally realizing what this is all about. Without thinking, you nearly pushed him down as you rush to lock him in an embrace. He stands firm, but the same can’t be said with his phone. The poor thing got thrown away from his hand, falling to the cold floor with a hard thud, cracking the black, shut down screen._

_As the two of you stay in that position, the tension’s started to leave his body, a long sigh coming out of his mouth. “MC…?”_

_Your grip strengthens. “What were you trying to do?”_

_“They could say all they want about me,” he says, his voice choked, like he’s still holding something in. “but I won’t forgive_ anyone _\- anyone at all - talking bad about you, my love._ Ever. _”_

* * *

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Jumin responds lightly. “I really meant it.”

“I know…” You smile as you stare back to him. “But back then I really thought you were angry about what they said about _you_ , and not me.”

He cups your cheeks. “I said this then and I will say it again now. Anyone can say _anything_ they want about me, but they can _never_ say something bad about you and get away with it. _Ever_.

“Not when your smile always manages to help me relax. Not when your embrace takes out all my fatigue, making all my problems irrelevant, even nonexistent. Not when you’re such a beautiful and kind woman. Not when you’re the only one who saw me beyond my money and background. And especially…” He touches your forehead with his.

“ _...not when you’re the one who has saved me, and loved me as I am._ ”

You can no longer hold your tears as he leans in for a kiss.

“You know, I realized this just now… but maybe this is what it means to be in love with someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re happy when your partner’s happy… but you’re also the one to share their sadness with, the one who would stand up for them when no one else would. The one who would get angry for that one special person, even if it means putting the rest of the world against you. _Like we do for each other._ ”

Your lips curve a smile, tasting your own tears. “You’re right. I love you… Jumin.”

“And I love you, too, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
